rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood/@comment-92.40.207.177-20150320013418
I can honestly say I'd add four more endings to this if I could. Maybe 5. They'd be: Moonlight: On her travels, sweet Little Red stumbles across a beautiful waterfall in which the setting sun shimmers in golden splendor. Shortly after, she arrives at her Grandmother's and greets her. But soon, under the pale lit of the moon, Red exposes her true nature... Mother never set her. Mother's dead. Little Red, a werewolf by the dark night of the sky, devoured her and has now come for her dear sweet Granny. She tears Granny to ribbons, eats her chewy wrinkled flesh, and flees into the darkness of the forest. She, the beast, stalks other Riding Hoods to this very day. Warm Heart: On her way to Granny's, Little Red meets a young boy who wishes her well and hands her a gift for her Grandmother. When she arrives at her Grandmother's, she informs her that she's happy and dating a boy, but mother doesn't approve. Suddenly, she pulls a blade from her basket (the 'gift') and cuts out her Gran's heart, carrying it outside in her bloody hands. She reveals it to her love, the boy who is actually the 'Wolf' the town fears so, and he's pleased. She's shown her loyalty to him. The two walk into the forest, blooded hands clasped together, never to be seen again. Fairytale (Bad Ending): The old classic. Red arrives to find her Gran is dead and a wolf has taken her place. She kills the wolf with an axe by slicing off every part of him (his arms, legs, head and tail), leaving the cottage of death behind, and wandering back to her mother's with a heavy heart. The Beast: On her way to Granny's, a Wolf directs Red to a cove with beautiful crimson berries that are said to be "Sweet and ripe all year 'round!". She thanks the Wolf, unknowing of his intentions as he leaves to kill her Grandmother. When she arrives, 'Granny' greets the young lady. Red is fooled by the Wolf disguised as her Gran. When she foolishly moves closer at her 'Granny's command, the Wolf pounces her and tears through her clothes. The woods echo with Red's screams as the Wolf has his way with her. In human society, she's never seen again. But in the forest? Tales run wild of a human girl, forever heavy with child, bred till the day of her death by the beast that took her freedom away. Bleed: Red runs into the Wolf on her travels. He shows her a way to a field of flowers which will "Make fine gifts for your dear Grandmother". Distracted by the kind act, Red is unaware of the Wolf rushing to murder her Granny. After gather flowers, she then meets a Hunter who warns of the Wolf's trickery but she believes him not after such a pleasent encounter. When she arrives at her Grandmother's, she's greeted by 'Granny' and fed fine meat and smooth wine. She knows not that her Grandmother is dead. She know not that she consumes her flesh or that she drinks her blood. She knows nothing until the Wolf's descends upon her terrified frame. The Hunter, having followed the Wolf's tracks, arrives too late. Red is torn limb from limb and the Wolf has escaped. As the Hunter turns to give chase, his throat is ripped out... By jagged canine teeth. So, what'd think? The first I've not really seen much, but figured it'd be a fine 'Dark Side' of Red (Why not let the innocent be the evil?). The second is my own creation (The Wolf is in fact a human who's depths of brutality and savagery knows no bounds. Red falls for him, swearing the heart of her dear Granny for his own). The third cos, hey, why not? The fourth I wasn't going to put (it's basically just porn in my eyes) but figured if the Woodsman ends up being a perv, why not the Wolf? Makes sense for a humaized beast to savage and breed his victim, it's his nature. Finally, the last one is actually from a rare breed of story; A Red Riding Hood tale I like. It was in a flash animation (a damn good one) but I've only snipped bits to shorten time cos the story is originally 8 minutes long (I think). I just love that the heroes die, that evil wins, because fairytales are just so sickeningly hopeful! Why ramble on about happy ever afters? My desire to see more classic fairytales end with evil ontop drove me to write that ending, all thanks to an animation I'll never forget. I won't be checking back, I don't think. This is mostly a distraction for tonight, will probably forget tomorrow, but do enjoy my ideas (well, technically the fifth is someone else's). I hope you all enjoy the rancid evilness that oozes from some of them. I sure as hell had fun writing them!